Web
"What kind of sick joke is that?!?!" ''-- Web '' This article is about the character for the user go to Theweb0123 '' Life Origins Web was not born, he was programmed. His purpose was to be an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom Advance, but the game got scrapped. Most of the carts were destroyed or changed to be for other games. Web was the only surviving bit of data, as he escaped in a Megaman and Bass cartridge. Now, he lives in a Gameboy Advance, but can come to the real world at any time due to a programming oversight and Edward Elric. The events of "SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures" Web, on one of his first few visits to the real world, flushes himself down a toilet, going through the pipes until he arrives in Nicktropolis, where he meets the SuperSaiyanKirby team. He later meets his former love interest, Kitty Katswell. The events of "The Rainbow Sword" LT Fan discovers an emerald-infused metal cap, giving him a very lethal super form. The SSK team goes off to battle him, and succeed in filling him. All isn't well, however as SSK, Rob, and Y-Guy were killed in battle, leaving Web as a leader. This, however, proves pointless, as in the final episode, SSK wakes up and realizes it was a dream. Future In he future, Web' '''breaks up with Kitty, and ends up marrying. Web got a job as a programmer for Nintendo, making great games like Mario Kart Ultra and Super Smash Bros Slam!. He retired at 70. When he was 90, he died of old age, but he was revived and given immortality by "some kind of external force, possibly a wish or some mushy crap like that." Shows he has appeared in Theweb0123 has appeared in many series, Like: SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures The Rainbow Blade The Nintendo Show! Personality Throughout the series he has appeared in, Theweb0123 always acts calm, funny, random, and kind of flirty. However, he is also seen being assertive and often downright fight-hungry at points. History Back in 2010, Theweb0123 was making a video game about a kid who got stuck in various retro games, sorta like IWBTG. He created a sprite sheet of himself for the game, as he wanted to be the hero. The game was eventually canceled, and Theweb0123 forgot to delete the sprite sheet. In 2012, Theweb0123 needed a sprite for his character in SSK, and he found the original sprite sheet, which he modified and uploaded. Physical Characteristics Theweb0123 is a shorter, large male. He usually wears jeans and a t-shirt, along with a pair of brown OP shoes. His hair is dyed purple and is occasionally spiked. He also has glasses he rarely wears. Catchphrases (shocked) "What kind of sick joke is that!?" (angrish) "Ichabod and Mr.Toad!" (threateningly) "I will cut you!" (disturbed) "Time to clear my search browser history!" (dissapointed) "Epic facepalm!" (in an Applejack voice) "(insert phrase here)!" Voice Actors Theweb0123 (1998–present) Nancy Cartwright (2012–present) Category:Characters Category:Epic Characters!